Sweet memories
by Ruuza
Summary: Jack's old friend Emily moves to Seaford and they realize they're falling for each other, but will they get their happily ever after? Jack/OC. Bad summary, please R&R. Co-written with StayStrongLikeDemi :)
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to post this story and I hope you like it :) My OC Emily has long curly brown hair and blue eyes and she is about 5'4 :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kickin' it, I only own my OC **

* * *

As I walked into the school the bell rang and everyone hurried off to class.

_Man, I'm late on my first day. Awesome.. _I thought.

I went up the staircase and started looking for the principal to get my schedule and my locker combination. I walked through the hallway until I found the principals office. I walked in and saw a middle aged man sitting behind the desk typing something on the computer. He didn't seem to notice me so I coughed a little to get his attention.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. You must be our new student. I'm the schools principal Mr. McCallister." He said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Emily Montgomery. I came to get my schedule." I answered politely.

"Just a second," he said as he opened the drawer "here it is." He handed me my locker combination and my schedule. i looked at my schedule and I had History first period. Lets just hope this teacher doesn't hate me as much as the previous one at my old school. _She really didn't like me._

"Thanks." I said. "I'll walk you to your first class Miss Montgomery." He told me and started walking out the door.

I followed him and we came to the History classroom. When we walked in everyone was staring at me. _Awkward... _I quickly looked at the teacher. She seemed nice. _Thank goodness. _

"Class we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Emily." She said. "I'm Mrs. Stevens and I'll be your History teacher. You can sit next to Milton." She pointed to a skinny boy with reddish hair. I sat next to him. Everyone started paying attention to the lesson again.

"Hi, I'm Milton." He said politely. He seemed really sweet. I hope we can be friends.

"Hi" I smiled. "I'm Emily."

The rest of the class went by quickly and the bell rang. As I approached the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Milton.

"Do you need help finding your way around the school?" He asked me. _Well I need someone to show me where my locker is._

"Yeah. Thanks." I said. I looked at the piece of paper the principal gave me. _Locker 237._ "Do you know where is locker 237?" I asked him.

"I do, it's right next to Jacks." He answered.

"Who is Jack?"

"Oh, he's my friend. You'll meet him. And the rest of the gang, I think you'll like Kim. She is the only girl in the group" He told me happily.

"Awesome. I can't wait." I said excitedly. _I think I just got a new friend._

* * *

"There the are!" Milton yelled. I saw a group of four by the lockers. Three boys and a girl. _That must be Kim._ I thought as we approached them. Milton said hi and they looked at me.

"You must be the new girl." A tall brown haired boy said. "I'm Jack." He said smiling at me. _He's kinda cute. **You don't know**_** him.** Why am I arguing with myself? I think I'm losing my mind. "And this are Jerry," he pointed at the Latino standing next to him "Eddie," now he pointed at a short guy who was staring at me weirdly. I gave him a look. _Oookay.._ "and Kim." He pointed at the blond girl on my right. _I knew that was her, she is really pretty._

"I'm Emily. I just moved here from New York." I told them. "So, how do you know each other?" I asked.

"We do karate together." Eddie said. "You should join us." Jerry added.

"Umm.. I don't know.." I started.

"C'mon at least come and check out the dojo, you'll love it. And I don't want to be the only girl there." Kim said smiling at me.

"Ok, sure, why not." I told them happily.

"WOOO!" Jerry yelled.

I jumped back in surprise. _Is he even normal. _

"Emily, this is your locker." Milton said. I put my stuff away and grabbed my math book.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jack asked.

"Sure." I said as I handed him the paper. He looked at it and smiled.

"You have most of my classes." He said with a smile. "Except for History and French." He added.

The bell rang and I followed Jack to my next class. _Math, yay. Ugh.._

* * *

The rest of the classes went by fast and I was listening to our biology teacher talk about the heart and blood vessels. The final bell rang and I hurried to my locker. I couldn't wait to get home. When I turned around I saw Jack.

"Are you going to come to the dojo tonight?" Jack asked.

"I can't. I have to finish unpacking. How about tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"That would be great." Jack said.

"I have to go now. Bye." I told Jack

"Bye." He waved at me and I smiled.

I walked to my house since it wasn't that far away. I unlocked the door and I saw that there was nobody home. _Surprise, surprise.._ I thought. My parents are divorced and mom is a surgeon so she's rarely home when I come back from school. Oh well, I'm used to it. I took a shower and watched my favorite show _Lara's choice_ **( A/N this is a show in my country and I'm not sure if it airs in the US at all, so.. yeah.. On with the story). **My mom called and told me she had an emergency surgery and that she wouldn't be back for about 4 hours. Great, now I have to make my own dinner. I went into the kitchen but I decided it would be safer to order takeout considering the fact that I almost burned the house down last time I tried to cook something back in New York. I ordered a pizza and went back to my show. After I ate I went to my room to finish unpacking. I was almost done when I heard the doorbell. I ran downstairs and opened the door. It was Jack. _What is he doing here?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, my mom told me to bring this apple pie as a welcoming gift for our new neighbors, but I didn't know it was you." Jack said smiling. _He's my neighbor? _

"Oh, thanks.. Do you wanna come in?" I told him.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to get back home, but maybe some other time?"

"Sure." I said.

**"**Bye." He said.

"Yeah, bye" I said quietly. Something seemed familiar about Jack but I couldn't figure it out. I felt like I knew him from somewhere, maybe camp? _No. _I thought. "I'VE GOT IT" I yelled. I knew him from when we were kids. We went to elementary school together, how did I forget my best friend from Chicago. I lived there before I moved to New York. I can't believe this. I'm so stupid. I can't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

**That is the first chapter of this story :) Tell me if you want me to write more :) I probably wont update regularly because I'm kinda lazy but I'll try my best :) Constructive criticism is welcomed :) Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think :)**

**~R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, you made my day :) I'll Try to update regularly but I'm not promising anything :) **

**Anyway, here is a new chapter for you guys :) Hope you like it :)**

* * *

I woke up to a terrible beeping sound. I groaned and slammed the alarm clock as hard as I could. I'm definitely not a morning person. I somehow managed to get up from my bed and I went to take a quick shower.

After my shower I got dressed. I wore a galaxy T-shirt, black jeans and converse. I didn't put on much make-up, just some mascara.

I made my way downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen. I'm surprised she is still here.

"Hey mommy." I gave her a hug. She looked at me surprised.

"Mommy? You haven't called me mommy since you were five." She chuckled slightly.

"I know. It's just.." I started "I kind of need someone to drive me to school… Someone who is an amazing, loving, caring, beaut-" My mom cut me off "Okay. I'll drive you to school but you need to hurry up."

"Thank you." I rushed to get my backpack. She just smiled at me.

* * *

I arrived to school a little early so I decided to cruse the halls a little bit. I found the roof exit and I looked around for a few moments. I started thinking about Jack. _How was I supposed to tell him about Chicago? What if he doesn't remember me? What if he still hates me? _All those questions are driving me crazy. I felt a slight breeze and sighed. I have to tell him.

As soon as I came down the stairs I saw the gang by my locker. I ran to them.

"Hey guys." I yelled. Everyone stared at me. I felt so embarrassed.

They were talking about some karate tournament. I suddenly felt so nervous and my palms were getting sweaty. _You can do it Em. _That little voice in my head told me. Here it goes.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said going through his locker looking for a book.

"Umm.. I meant alone.." I smiled nervously.

"Oh, okay, just give me a sec." He grabbed his book and started walking with me.

"Look I'm not sure if you rememb-" I started but he cut me off.

"Remember you? Of course I do." He said smiling. "You are my best friend Emmy."

"So you're not mad at me? I thought you hated me." I told him honestly.

"I know I was mad and all, but that didn't change the fact that we were best friends, and I know we didn't talk in a long time but I still care about you, and I always will. I never hated you, I was just hurt." He said truthfully.

I didn't know what to say. _He never hated me? _I thought. I hugged him tightly and smiled. "I missed you." I whispered to him. "I missed you too."

"So we're friends again?" I joked.

"Well.." He started smiling.

"I hope that is a yes because my mom is making lasagna tonight and she told me I can invite some new friends from school, so.." I looked at him. He had that goofy smile on his face. This can't be good. He picked me up bridal style and started carrying me across school.

"No, no, no, no, no, please put me down Jack. Please, I'm begging you. Put. Me. Down." I started panicking.

"You better save me some lasagna tonight then." He said as he put me down.

We started laughing and then we heard the bell. _Oh, no. We're late for class._

I gave Jack a worried look and we started running to our English class.

We were almost at the classroom when we heard the principal calling our names._ Here comes trouble._

_"_Miss Montgomery, Mr. Brewer, why aren't you in class?" He asked us.

"Busted." I said under my breath. I heard Jack chuckle.

"Well, you see.. We were.. Umm.. Yeah, and.. Umm.. That.." I rambled.

"You two have one hour of detention after school. Just because you're new here that doesn't mean you can break the rules." He said the last part while looking at me.

"We're sorry, it won't happen again sir." Jack said.

The principal just nodded and we came into the classroom. Everyone stared at us. _Do these people know its rude to stare?_ I huffed. The teacher gave us a look and told us to take our seats.

After the most boring lesson ever the teacher gave us an essay about the importance of friendship. Jack and I looked at each other and smiled. We knew exactly what to write.

* * *

Lunch time, finally. I was starving. I walked into the cafeteria and I saw Kim. I walked to her.

"Hey Kim." I said cheerfully.

"Hi Emily." She answered. She seemed a little sad. I wonder what's wrong.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of sad." I asked her.

"Oh, it's just this tournament, I can't compete." She answered sadly.

"Why?"

"I hurt my ankle on cheer practice and my doctor said I should rest for a few days and the tournament is tomorrow" She told me.

"I'm sorry. Fell better soon."I gave her a smile.I looked at the food and decided it was best to take a pudding cup, since everything else looked weird.

"So about you and Jack," she started

"We're old friends." I smiled and she gave me a look.

"C'mon you can't be just friends I've seen the way he looks at you" She said with a smirk.

"And how does he look at me?" I questioned. _What is she talking about?_

"I think he likes-" She was cut off by Jerry and Jack.

"So are you coming to the dojo today?" Jerry asked me.

"Yeah, I'll come by." I smiled. I couldn't help but think about what Kim was about to say. I saw Jack smiling at me. _Maybe she's right. What if Jack likes me?_

* * *

**Suckish chapter, I know. Sorry about that :/**

**I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story so send me your suggestions :) Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so deeply sorry for making you wait for 14 days. Please forgive me. :( I had so much on my schedule and I was really unfocused. Anyway, here is the third chapter for Sweet memories. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it :P**

* * *

After detention Jack and I walked home. I was thinking about my talk with Kim at lunch. _Should I ask him? __**No. That would be stupid. **__Tell him I like him? __**Nope. **__Wait and see if he really likes me? __**Yep. That's it. Just wait. I can do that.**_

His house was across the road from mine so we said our goodbyes and went home. When I came in my mom has already started making the lasagna. Her red hair tied up in a bun.

"You won't believe who lives across the street." She said excitedly.

"Jack." I said. She really gets easily excited.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She questioned.

"We go to school together now?" That came out sounding more like a question.

"I didn't think you would recognize each other." She simply stated.

"Well, we did, and I asked him to come over for lasagna tonight."

"That's great." She gave me a smile.

"I'm going to check out their dojo before dinner" I told her while I was putting on my shoes.

"Okay, just don't be late." She gave me a hug and I made my way to the dojo.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the dojo and saw Milton and Jerry practicing. I went to the locker room to change. When I came out Kim started to provoke me.

"Jackie's got a crush, Jackie's got a crush." She said in a baby voice.

Milton and Jerry stopped sparring and turned their attention to Kim and Jack.

"What are you talking about?" I defended myself.

"I'm talking about your crush on Em." She stated.

"Whaat?" My voice was high. _How does she know?_

"HA! I knew it!" She started. "Jack and Em, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"You are so immature." I said. Then she started making kissy faces. _Okay, now she crossed the line. _I started chasing Kim. As I ran out of the dojo I crashed into someone.

** Emily's POV**

I was about to walk into the dojo when someone crashed into me. I lost my balance so I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the fall. Just as I was about to hit the ground someone caught me. I opened my eyes. It was Jack. He pulled me up and smiled. We started laughing like crazy.

"You really need to watch where you're going." Jack said and smirked.

"I need to watch where I'm going? You crashed into me!" I yelled. He is starting to annoy me.

He chuckled. "So are you coming tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I said I'd come." He smiled. _He's so cute when he smiles. What am I saying? No! Just no._

We walked back into the dojo. "Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey." "Hi." Milton and Jerry said.

Just then a man walked out of the office. He was wearing a gi so I figured he was the sensei. He looked really excited. I think he didn't even notice me standing there.

"I just got off the phone with Bobby and he said the dojo that wins the tournament tomorrow gets to be on the cover of Karate Weekly magazine. If we win that could be great publicity for the dojo. We have to do our best to wing guys." He said.

"C'mon Rudy, you can count on us." Kim told him reassuringly. _So his name is Rudy._

"Wait, who is this?" Rudy pointed at me.

"Oh, that's Emily." Kim simply said

"Our new friend from school." Milton added.

"Hi." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Emily. I'm Rudy, their sensei." Rudy said politely.

"This is a really nice dojo." I complimented.

"Will you join?" Jerry asked me. 

"Well.. I don't see a reason not to." I told them.

"Great, I'll get the papers so you can sign them." Rudy said and then went to his office.**(A/N I'm guessing you have to sign something to join a dojo. I've never trained karate so I have no idea. I only trained ballet and judo so... On with the story.)**

"Awesome, now we can train together again like we used to when we were little." Jack said happily.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" I asked. "I thought you all trained here."

"We do, Eddie had to miss practice because he has to go visit his grandma." Milton explained to me.

* * *

After the practice Milton and Kim went home but Jerry had a date with Grace so he stayed at the mall. Jack and I walked to my house.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked starting a conversation.

"Yeah, it should be fun. Are you going to come and cheer us on?" He asked with that little sparkle in his eyes. _How could I say no to him?Ughh.. Stupid crushes._

"Sure." I smiled.

We arrived at my house and Jack's parents were already there. _I guess my mom invited them._

"Oh, Emily, you've grown so much!" Linda, Jack's mom, said.

"Hey, Linda, you look great." I told her as I hugged her.

"Hey Mark. Good to see you." I told his dad and he gave me a smile.

* * *

After the dinner Jack and I went up to my room to pick out a movie to watch. We chose "Kickin' it-the movie" **(A/N I wish xD) **and played it.

We were half way through the movie and suddenly Jack started yelling at me and saying how I ruined his life by coming to Seaford. I started shaking in fear and I begged him to stop yelling.

**Jack's POV**

Emily and I were watching the movie and suddenly she started shaking and saying _"Jack, no! I'm sorry! Please stop yelling at me!"_ I saw that she was asleep and I tried to wake her up. I started calling her name and shaking her slightly. When she finally woke up she was freaking out so I hugged her. She quickly relaxed and started breathing normally again.

"Bad dream?" I asked her already knowing the answer. _But why was she begging me to stop yelling? I hope she knows that I would never hurt her purposely._

"Yeah." Her voice was muffled by my shirt.

"Why were you begging me to stop yelling? What happened?" I was really worried about her. She snuggled closer to me.

"I dreamt that you hated me for coming here. You said that I ruined your life." She started to cry.

"Shh.. You know that I would never even think that. I'm happy that you're here. I missed you. _I love you._" I whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear me. I've always had a crush on her, I just never had the courage to tell her. When she told me that she was moving to New York I got so mad. I told her that I hated her, but the truth was I couldn't imagine being apart from her. We were best friends and we still are, but I'm afraid that's what we will always be. Just best friends. Nothing more.

**Emily's POV**

"Shh.. You know that I would never even think that. I'm happy that you're here. I missed you." He whispered something I didn't hear.

"I missed you too." I said looking into his eyes.

**Nobody's POV**

They both smiled at each other but the smiles on there faces soon faded, and were replaced by serious stares as they both had a mental debate flooding their mind. They both leaned in. They were millimeters apart when Jack's phone rang. They quickly pulled apart and blushed.

"Umm.. I-I have to, uh, get home. Uh, bye." Jack said awkwardly and waved.

"Uh, yeah, bye." Emily said avoiding eye contact.

* * *

**Oooo... They almost kissed. I'm so mean for making you wait for so long and I apologize again. I hope you like the chapter and I'll try to update the next one faster :) Review and tell me what you think :) Oh, and btw this is a Jack/OC story so don't be mad or whatever.. :/ See ya in the next chapter :) **

**~R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm awful with updating and I am really sorry for it. Anyway, thank you for the amazing reviews, you are all so sweet. I love you guys :) Enjoy the fourth chapter ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it -.-**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

It's been two days since the almost kiss and I've successfully avoided Jack the whole time. I felt bad for missing their tournament but Kim told me the guys won so I guess they didn't need me to come and cheer them on anyway. Since it was Friday Kim and I decided to go to Falafel Phil's after school. She said that she will call Grace and Kelsey to come with. I guess it will be fun. I just hope that Jack won't be anywhere near the mall. I'm just not ready to talk to him about it. I'm planning to avoid him for just a little while but it's going to be really hard considering that he is in almost all of my classes and we're locker neighbors. _Lucky me._ On top of all that he lives right across the street. _Awesome._

I heard the last bell and hurried off to my locker. I quickly left my books and went to find Kim. I saw her standing by the exit with Grace. As I approached them I bumped into someone. It was the new guy, he transferred to our school today. I think his name is Daniel.

"I am so sorry." I quickly apologized. He gave me a smile and picked up his book. _He has a beautiful smile. __**No. Stop. You don't even know him. **_That annoying little voice told me.

"It's ok, no harm done." I smiled and started walking to Kim and Grace when he reached out his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Daniel by the way." "Emily." I simply said. He seems really sweet. We just stood there and I told him that my friends are waiting for me.

"See you around Emily." He said after me. "Yeah, see you." I said over my shoulder. _He is gorgeous. __**Not as gorgeous as Jack. **_I think I'm going crazy.

As I approached the exit Grace ran up to me looking overly excited.

"What's going on?" I asked her. She looks like she just met Leo Howard **(A/N I am so sorry xD I just had to put that in there somewhere. I'm a little bit obsessed.. Yeah, I'm weird like that. Oh well.) **

"I can't believe you almost kissed Jack! Why didn't you say anything?" She exclaimed. _Could she be any louder? _I put my hand over her mouth and whisper-yelled "Don't announce it to the whole school!" I moved my hand and started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Grace started again. "We're not done talking about this!" I saw Kim trying not to laugh at Grace.

"I'm going to Falafel Phil's. We _were_ supposed to go there. _Remember?_" I just wanted to move from the school exit because I didn't want Jack to see me, especially now that Grace might tell everyone that we almost kissed. I'm going to kill Kim for telling her.

"Ugh, fine. Let's go." She agreed. We were almost at the mall when I realized something. Kim said that she will call Grace and _Kelsey._ "Where's Kelsey?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. She said she will be a little late and we should wait for her at Phil's." Kim explained to me. _Well, at least she's coming._ We sat at Phil's and ordered our usual meals.

I was about to ask Grace does she know the new guy when Kelsey ran into Falafel Phil's and took the seat next to me. "Have you met the new guy yet? He is like, so hot!"

I mentally thanked Kelsey for asking that.

"Nope, he wasn't in any of my classes." Kim answered sounding kind of disappointed. _I can't blame her. He's just fiiine. __**Almost as fine as Jack**_. Okay, I'm definitely losing my mind.

"No, but I saw him. He is gorgeous…" Grace got lost in thought.

"Yeah I met him today. His name is Daniel." I said nonchalantly. I felt a little bit uncomfortable because they were all staring at me. "WHAT?!" I yelled after a few moments. _Weirdos. _

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, it didn't seem important." I said defensively. "What's the matter anyways, he's just a guy." Kelsey gave me an annoyed/angry look.

"Just a guy? He is not just a guy! He is a hot guy!" Grace started. "And I heard that he is single, so it's important!" Kelsey added. I looked at Kim hoping that she would help me shut them up but she was laughing her butt off. _She's no help. _I just hope I get out of here alive.

**Jack's POV**

After school I looked around for Jerry. I sent him a text to meet me by my locker so we could go to the dojo together. We had karate practice and Rudy told us to come earlier so he could show us a new routine he was working on, apparently he needed our help. As I was walking to my locker I saw Emily and that new guy talking. He smiled at her and I suddenly felt really angry. _Why is she talking to him?_ When she left I put my books into the locker and waited for Jerry. I didn't really want to talk to her about the _almost_ kiss so I avoided her. I felt bad about it but I just couldn't get myself to talk to her.

"Hey bro." I heard Jerry say.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yup. Let's go. Why does Rudy need our help anyway?" Jerry questioned.

"He said it's something about the new routine he's working on."

"Oh. Okay then. Hey there's Kim, Grace and Emily." Jerry said. _Oh no. I hope Rudy didn't call them too. _"Should I call them?"

"No." I answered quickly.

"Ooookay.." Jerry gave me a look. I ignored him and entered the dojo.

"Hey Rudy." I greeted him as he stretched.

"Hey, you're here!" He exclaimed. "Get stretched and I'll show you the routine I've been working on."

"But why couldn't you show it to us at practice?" I asked him. He smiled at us. "Because you two are going to compete with me at the sensei-student competition. Every sensei has to bring two of his best male students and-"

"WOOO!" Jerry cut Rudy off.

"That is so cool. I've always wanted to compete in a sensei-student competition. When are we going?" I am so excited about this.

"It's going to be held in Seattle next week. We can all come but only the three of us are competing so I'll have to ask Milton's, Kim's, Eddie's and Emily's parents if they can come, but I've already settled things with your parents so you two are good to go." Rudy filled us in on the details.

Rudy showed us the routine and we started practicing it. I did a back flip and slipped. I lost my balance and fell on top of someone.

**Emily's POV**

Kim and I left Falafel Phil's and headed to the dojo for practice. I saw Rudy do some routine and Jack and Jerry were trying to learn it. We were about to walk into the dojo when we saw Milton and Eddie running towards us.

"Are we late?" Eddie yelled.

"Nope." Kim said popping the 'p'

"So we were running for nothing? _Thanks Milton._" As soon as we walked in Jack slipped and fell on top of Milton._ That has got to hurt._

"Are you okay Milton?!" Kim rushed to him as Jack got up. Kim tierd t pull him up but he shrieked in pain.

"I think I broke my rib." Milton cried.

"I am so sorry Milton. I didn't see you behind me and I-"

"It's okay Jack it's not your fault. You slipped." Milton cut Jack off.

"I'll call the ambulance." Jerry said.

After the ambulance took Milton to the hospital Rudy called his parents and explained everything to them. We couldn't go with him because visiting hours are over and we're not close family members so we stayed in the dojo. Rudy told us about the trip. Seattle, next week. Sounds good. _Wait. Seattle? My dad lives there. Crap._

* * *

**Yeah, I'm late with updates and I give you a crappy chapter. I'm a terrible author. Sorry. **

**Anyway, my friend just wrote her first story and you should check it out (It's Austin & Ally). Its called ~Dangerous Love~ by emchy. mijan  
**

**And you should also read StayStrongLikeDemi's fanfic's Dear Diary and CROWS. They are awesome :) She also helped me out with this story a lot so.. She's awesome. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think, and send me you ideas for the story (: **

**~R**


	5. Chapter 5(Finally)

**Okay, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I apologize, and I also apologize for the awfulness of this story. I hate my writing, yet I love to write. _I'm a very confusing person._ Anyway, please review and tell me how to make this story better, and don't even care about being nice. Be rude. If it help's improve this story be however you want to be. I hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update sooner** (_I know i said that the last time and I took even longer to update, again, sorry about that)_ **but I'm starting high school ****on Monday (September 2nd) so I'll have to be focused on my school work, but I'll work my butt of just to give this story a proper ending. I hope you like this chapter, and remember review, review, review!  
**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

"…and you can visit your father, I'm sure he misses you." My mom was blabbing about the trip to Seattle. "I guess he does." _NOT._ _If he missed me he would have at least called._

You see, the thing is, my parents got divorced because my dad cheated on my mom with some woman named Meredith. Now he's married to her. That wouldn't bother me if her daughter Roxanne wasn't a witch. She hates me and every time I come to visit she makes me feel worthless. I've never told my mom about it. She thinks that Roxanne is a very nice girl. _Yeah, she's an angel._

"How long will you be staying?" My mother asked while making us breakfast. She didn't have to work on weekends unless there was an emergency so we always eat breakfast together.

"For three days." I said as I set the table. We sat down and started eating our food. The tournament starts at Friday so we will only miss one day of school.

"Jack and I had a fight." I push away my plate and look away from my mom's worried gaze. "Oh, honey…" She stroked my cheek. "what happened?"

"We… Um… It's nothing to worry about." I reassured her. "If you say so." She said sounding unconvinced. I was about to leave when she stopped me. "You didn't finish your breakfast." She gave me a small smile. "Fine, _mother._" I smirked. She hates it when I call her mother. She says it's because I say it creepily. Now that I think about it, it does sound kind of creepy when I say it. Oh well.

After we ate I got dressed and called Kim. We were going to visit Milton in the hospital. It turned out he didn't break any bones, he just had some bruised ribs but they kept him at the hospital because he isn't allowed to move a lot. I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs.

"I'll get it mom! It's probably Kim!" I yelled before opening the door.

"Hey Kim, come in-" I froze when I saw who it actually was. _Jack._ _Why is he here? What should I do? **Speak… **_

Hi was all a managed to say. I'm not sure he even heard it.

"Can I talk to you?" He said nervously. _Oh no._

I just nodded and walked out to the porch. I looked at Jack. _Why does he have to be so attractive? **Focus!**_

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us." I think my heart skipped a beat when he said that. He looked straight into my eyes and sighed. I started playing with my hair when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just didn't know what to say." He whispered the last part. He looked really sad. I just wanted to hug him.

"Me too." He gave me a little smile. I couldn't take it anymore. I literally jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He stumbled back and we fell down. I started laughing really hard and Jack stared at me like I was crazy. I realized what position we were in and I was about to get up when I saw a flash and heard giggling. _Kim. _I slowly turned around and gave her a weak smile.

"Sup Kim…" I tried to play it off cool but I ended up embarrassing myself even more. I noticed that Jack was blushing. _He's so cute. _

* * *

**_Time skip: Thursday _**

This is the most boring day _ever_. At least we're going tomorrow. I can't wait for the tournament; I just know that Jack, Jerry and Rudy will win. I walked over to my French class and took my seat. I could literally hear my stomach growling. Let's just hope that today's lunch is eatable.

I walked through the dull hallway to the cafeteria. I looked around for _anyone _that I actually know before I realized that I was in the wrong room. _Yeah, hunger does that to me. _When I found the actual cafeteria I took a tray and picked out my lunch.

"Hey there!" I heard someone behind me say. I turned around and bumped into Daniel.

"Hi Daniel." I smiled politely. Maybe I should set him up with Kim. They'd be really cute together. _What if she gets mad?_ Oh, what am I thinking? He's like, super hot.

I'll just casually mention her, he'll ask about her, and the next thing you know, they're getting married and I'm the gorgeous bridesmaid standing beside Kim. Yeah, I'm pretty awesome. Daniel gave me a look and I realized that I was staring at him the whole time. Great, now he thinks I'm a total freak.

"Um… I was going to ask you about your friend Kim… Is she going out with anyone?" _ He wants to know is she single? _**Yes, yes, yes, yes. ** He was still waiting for me to answer.

"Uh, never mind." He was about to walk away when I yelled _'she's single'_. He turned around with a big smile on his face. _Oh yeah, I'm getting Kim a date!_

**_~later that night~_**

After I finished packing I went downstairs and turned on the TV. I tried to find a good movie to watch, but the best thing I found was Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz was about to catch Perry when my phone buzzed. I got a text from Jack. _"Watching a movie, wanna come over? Two make it better ;)" _**(A/N So I read this in another fanfic and I loved this line so much I just had to use it. I can't remember which one so if you know tell me so I can give credit for it ****:)) **Thank God I'm home alone because I am blushing so hard. I'm pretty sure my face looks like a tomato. I replied _"Kk. Be there in a min. __:)" _and quickly ran upstairs to change into something presentable, unlike my Hello Kitty pajamas. _Don't_ _judge me. _They're super comfy. I put on a blue tank top and black shorts. **(A/N Lol Shorts… like the film… Never mind...)** I grabbed my phone and keys and ran to Jack's house. _I should have worn something warmer. It's freezing outside._ When I reached his house I rang the doorbell and waited for Jack to open. He opened the door carrying a bowl of popcorn and I snatched it from him. He gave me a smile and closed the door behind me.

"How are you not freezing?" He asked when he saw what I was wearing.

"W-what makes you think I'm not?" I stuttered a bit. He laughed at me and made his way upstairs. "Wait there." He said over his shoulder. "Where are you going?" "Just wait there." I sighed. "Fine, I'll just… be all alone here… with my bowl of popcorn…" I started but he gave me an annoyed look so I just stuffed a handful of popcorn into my mouth. I took a seat and suddenly felt something warm around my shoulders. I quickly turned around and saw Jack covering me with a one of his hoodies. _He's so sweet. _I gave him a little smile and turned my attention to the TV. Jack pressed play and the movie started.

"What are we watching?"

"Karate games." **(A/N I can't think of any good movies so…)**

"Is it good?" He gave me an 'are you serious' look

"No. It's awful. That's why I chose it." He gave me an 'are you serious' look and I just shrugged. I looked down and whispered "I didn't see it before."

"C'mon Emzy, cheer up. I was joking." He nudged my shoulder and looked at me caringly. I rolled my eyes. _He thinks I'm actually angry_. I smiled at him. "Lets just watch the movie."

* * *

Somehow I ended up snuggled up to Jack, who had his arm around me. I wanted to stay like that forever, but unlike in all those cliché movies, we didn't end up kissing, I just had to leave because my mom came home from work and she was worried about me. Apparently I didn't leave her a note saying where I was, and I left the door unlocked. Now I have to sit through a boring lecture from my mom. _Wish me luck._

* * *

**Yeah i know what you're thinking. This story isn't worth waiting for. At least not for over twenty days. I'm sorry. I have no idea what is going to happen next because I make this story up as I go so I'm opened to any suggestions. Just PM me and tell me what you want to see happen and I'll put it in and give you credit. **

**Review, please. **

**~R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's finally here guys! The sixth (and the last) chapter of Sweet memories. Sorry for the long wait but I just recently started high school and I didn't have that much time to write. I'm sick now so I guess this is a good time to finish this chapter (and story). Haha. But anyways, I just wanted to give a big THANK YOU! to all of you wonderful readers out there for getting me to 25 reviews! Amazing! I also wanted to ask StayStrongLikeDemi if I can credit you as a co-writer for this story? You had helped me so much with it and I'm still shocked about Crows... So... If you want! My offer stands!  
**

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I didn't think it would get this far. I was hoping for like ten reviews but I got 25! That's a big number, for me at least! I guess this is goodbye...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it! If I did I would probably make Leo Howard do all of the episodes shirtless. Just sayin' ;)  
**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

The big day is finally here. Jack and Jerry are warming up while Rudy freaks out every time he sees his old 'friend' Trent. _Fun._ Kim decided to take a long shower because some kid at the airport spilled pineapple juice all over her. Long story short, the kid ended up crying. Kim can be really scary sometimes. I guess that's why she got the bigger bed. Yeah, we share the room. Anyway, Rudy said I can go visit my dad by myself as long as I promise to come back in time for their routine so I went up to the hotel room and grabbed my phone and wallet. I checked the time. _2:13 p.m._ The tournament starts at 5 so I had time to stop by a store and buy something for _them_; I don't want to come empty handed.

I walked through the long streets of Seattle looking at all the cool stores. I was trying to figure out what will Roxanne like. _Maybe a broom to fly on. _I remembered that she said something about taking a photography course over the summer. I walked into an antique shop and asked the lady who works there if they have any antique cameras. I picked out the one I thought Roxanne would actually like without having to insult me **(A/N like the one Ezra bought Aria :P)** I also bought Meredith a set of surgical instruments from 1892 **(A/N random year). **My dad once mentioned that Meredith loves old surgical stuff. _I really don't know what he sees in her._ I had the gifts wrapped up and I made my way to their house. I didn't want to stay there for over an hour so I walked as slowly as I could.

Before I rang the bell I checked the time. It was 3:30. So, I'll stay here for about an hour and then I'll get as far away as I can from _the evil child._

I tapped my foot as I waited for someone to open the door. _Maybe they're not home. Should I just leave the presents on the doormat and go back to the hotel? _

I was scared half to death when some guy wearing a grey hoodie opened the door and invited me in. I stood there frozen in spot. _Did I get the wrong house? _

"Adian, who's at the door?" I heard Roxanne yell. _Well, at last I know I'm at the right place. _"It's your stepsister." He said bitterly.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Roxy has told me a lot about you. The way you treat her, she even told me how you pushed her down the stairs at Thanksgiving." I stared at him with wide eyes. _I pushed her?! She pushed me! I was at the hospital for three weeks. _

"What?! I didn't push her! The witch pushed me!" I defended. How does she always manage to make herself look like the victim?

Adian didn't seem convinced. He just walked past me and entered the living room and I followed closely behind him.

Roxanne walked up to Adian and kissed him. "Ew." I mumbled.

"So, Emily, did you bring me a present?"

"Did I have a choice?"

"You are so funny." She fake laughed.

"Wow, that laugh is almost as fake as you." I smiled and handed her the present. She gave me a look and started unwrapping it. She actually looked happy when she saw the camera. She looked at me and was about say something when Adian interrupted her.

"See you later babe, I gotta go to that tournament and win some medals." He grinned at her. "Are you gonna come and cheer me on?"

"Of course I will." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. I rolled my eyes. _Wait. Did he say the tournament?_

"You're competing in the sensei student tournament?" I asked hoping that the answer was '_No.'_ but we all know that I'm not that lucky.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"My friends are competing too. That's the only reason I'm in Seattle."

"Too bad. I hope they're prepared to lose." He winked at me left for the tournament. _Jerk._

I handed Roxanne the present I bought for Meredith. "Can you give this to your mom?"

"Give it to her yourself. I have to look perfect at that tournament. I'm going to take a shower and do my make up. You can just hang around here. _Or leave_." She was in her 'diva mode'. Time to make her regret being a witch.

"_Or_, I could hang out in _my_ room. You know, the big one. The one _my_ dad didn't let you have because he loves me more." Actually my dad gave it to me because he wants me to visit more often, and he thinks bribing me with a huge room will make me forgive him for leaving me and my mom. But I am not telling Roxanne about that. She'll feel worse if she thinks he loves me more than he loves her. _How am I so rude? I am disgusted by myself._ She chuckled darkly "Cute." And with that said she made her way upstairs.

She is seriously messed up.

* * *

I arrived just in time for the tournament. I saw Jack and Jerry going over their routine one last time and ran up to them.

"Good luck guys!" I gave both of them a tight hug. "You're going to win, I just know it!"

"Don't jinx us!" Jerry yelled and left to find Rudy. _He can be so weird sometimes._

"Why are you so excited?" Jack asked cheerfully.

_Because Adian will lose and it will wipe that deranged smirk of off Roxanne's ugly face! _"I don't know. Adrenaline I guess." He gave me a look. "Adrenaline? Really? You're not the one competing Emmy."

"I know. I just want you guys to win. That's all."

"It doesn't really matter if we win as long as we're having fun." I smiled and looked into his eyes. _Big mistake._ I bit my lover lip and he put his arm around my waist. We were about to kiss when the referee shouted something into the mic. Jack quickly pulled away and apologized. _Well this is awkward._ I mumbled a quick 'good luck' and left to find Kim.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened. _Again!_" I whisper-yelled to Kim.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad." She reassured me. "Do you even want to kiss him?"

"What kind of a question is that?-" I was interrupted by a cheering crowd. Adian's team had just finished performing and they had gotten 26 points out of 30. _The best score so far._ We heard our dojo's name being called. Jack, Jerry and Rudy stepped on the mat. They bowed and started their routine. They were great. The judges were discussing quietly and they raised their scores. _25.5! _ My jaw dropped. Unbelievable!

* * *

The tournament was finally over. Jack, Jerry and Rudy came in second. Kim and I were walking over to the mats to congratulate them when Roxy grabbed me by the forearm. I pulled away from her but she followed me. I was a few feet away from Jack when she grabbed my arm again and spun me around. "What!" I yelled.

"Looks like your little friends lost. No surprise there." She sniggered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I was losing it. She can't treat me like I'm useless. Not anymore.

"Because that's just who I am. Oh and by the way it's actually kind of cute of you to think that _dad_ actually cares about you. We both know who he loves more, after all, if he loved you even a little bit he wouldn't have left you."

_That was enough for me. Tears formed in my eyes and my body was shaking. I felt like giving up on everything. What's the point? If my own father doesn't want me who will?_

She was about to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and smiled. "And who are you?"

"You can't talk to Emily like that!" _Jack!_ He sounded protective and furious. He must have heard her. I can't believe he stood up for me.

"I can talk to _that-" _she looked at me like I was worthless. "-however I want to."

"No you can't! Wanna know why? Because _she _is an amazing person. She deserves all the love in the world and you have no right to take that away from her. She _is_ loved! By her mom, by her dad, by her friends, by me!" my heart skipped a beat. _I can't believe he thinks that._ He walked over to me and cupped my face. "She's funny and beautiful. She's kind, loving and caring, but most importantly, she's a fighter. And she's strong!" He looked straight into my eyes and kissed me lightly. It felt so right.

Then I realized it. _I don't need Roxanne's approval. Or anyone else's, for that matter. All I need is my family and friends. I've always tried to correct mistakes I made in the past, tried to turn back time and make everything perfect. But now I know. You cannot go back in time, even if you wish it with every fiber of your being, your heart and soul, even if you think about it every day. The past is where it's supposed to be! Behind me! And I need to look ahead and leave everything else in my memories. Sweet, sweet memories!_

* * *

**Well, that evolved quickly. I honestly didn't know I was going to finish this story at all, but I guess I did finish it. Now. Wow. What an amazing journey. _Not a very long journey, but still..._ I had such an amazing experience writing this story! You all supported me and inspired me to try my best! I want to give a special thanks to StayStrongLikeDemi for being my friend and helping me work this story out. Y'all should seriously check out ALL of her stories! That includes** ''**I'm broken,maybe you can fix me'' , ''CROWS'' and ''Dear diary''.  
**

**I kinda feel like this story ended too quickly! I hope you liked it! Somewhat of a random ending as well. I had this ending planned out for a while and I really liked it but I'm not sure if it fits this story at all. Idk. Just leave a review an tell me what you think. I also have another story planed out but I don't want to start it at least until winter break. It will be Jack/OC and they will be a little older. Anyway, I don't want to annoy you with all the details. Just remember one thing! REVIEW! Lol. **

**Goodbye 'Sweet memories'! ~R. :')**


End file.
